twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp rainbow/Pet Peeve 2: Complaining About the Guidelines
Hokay, so, we have these guidelines, right? But what the heck are they for? Why do we have them? They're stupid, restrict how people can roleplay, and in general impede on everyone's fun. Right? Why the hay would anyone make these up, let alone roleplay by them? Every so often I get @mentions to that respect, or I see someone complaining about that in general on the #twitterponies hashtag. Well, I'm going to tell you why /I/ roleplay by them. Let me start off by saying that this isn't the first time that I've been roleplaying. I've actually been roleplaying in various formats for about 12 years. In each one of these formats there have been lists of things that you basically should and shouldn't do, in respect to the theme that the place has adopted. Like, say, at a Megaman roleplaying game, you can't have a variable weapon system like Megaman unless your name is X or Zero, because that's Megaman's unique ability and he is in general the hero. In that specific instance, rules prevent people from powergaming, or from having the theme swamped with Megaman clones. In Twitterponies, the guidelines have a similar sort of effect. In one respect, they're to prevent a multitude of ponies who can do the exact same things that the mane six can. They prevent a glut of alicorns, time travelers, dimensional travelers and ultra-powerful, super advanced robots and other machinations. That's just one aspect of the guidelines. The other aspect is the one that puts a stopper on grimdark plots and characters. It keeps the rating similar to the show, and keeps a lot of shipping minimal. I follow these guidelines because I want to roleplay a world that feels a lot more like the show. Sure, it keeps me from using some of the epic plot ideas that run through my head, but I don't care. It keeps the flow and feel of the series, and makes it feel like I'm, in one way, living in the series. I follow the guidelines because I want to roleplay amongst a group that I can expect, generally, to not devolve into a wicked hive of grimdark and pony shipping. I follow them because I want to roleplay in a quality roleplay setting on Twitter, something that, until now, has never been heard about before. Most of the people who follow the guidelines are probably looking to roleplay something similar. Or at least close to it. I get that it's not what a number of people are looking for. They probably want to have massive wars, super powerful alicorns or time traveling unicorns from the planet X. They want to have epic battles, riveting love stories and adventures where the world almost explodes. Twice. And that's okay. But that's not what Twitterponies provides. Twitterponies provides a place for people to roleplay living the lives of the ponies, as if they were from the series. It provides someplace where you can have slice of life roleplay, explore the different aspects of pony characters and Equestria. Where you can have fun, enjoyable adventures to dark caverns in search for some crazy, goofy McGuffin. Where you can do anything they'd generally do in the series and then some within reason. It does not provide a place for your grimdark or shipping fantasies. If you want things like that, I'd reccomend looking at writing fanfiction. There's also loads of different twitter groups that let you be as shippy, grimdarky and powerful as you like. And if you want to be a super powerful alicorn who has single hoofidly stopped wars, Discord and Nightmare Moon, and is the lifemate of Rainbow Dash, you need to douse yourself with a bucket of cold water right now. Category:Blog posts Category:rant